El amor no se puede ocultar
by Julie Shane
Summary: Que pasa cuando el amor se oculta sufres para Trixie a si sera sufre en saber se su amor es correspondido Elixie (mal summary)


El amor no se puede ocultar

Una chica pelirroja descansaba sentada en el césped del patio trasero del refugio viendo el atardecer en Bajoterra pensando en todo lo que pasaba en estos últimos tiempos pensando en todas la personas en las que ama en especial en un chico peliazul de hermosa piel morena, y una mirada de esos ojos celestes como el cielo que el simple hecho de verlos alegraban el día pero tan profundo era su sufrimiento en que saber si ese chico la amaba pero ella se decía como se podía fijar en ella habiendo tantas chicas hermosas muertas por él , hasta que sintió su cara mojada de lágrimas de amor pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos se limpió rápido las lágrimas y se volteo.

Trixie: Que haces aquí?

Eli: Nada quería salir a respirar un poco espera una momento estas llorando

Trixie: no, solo pensaba algunas cosas

Eli: oye Trixie puedo quedarme un rato contigo

Trixie: claro Eli siéntate aquí – señalando que se sentara junto a ella

Eli: cuéntame Trixie nunca te has enamorado- golpeándose en la mente por la pregunta que le había hecho

Trixie: bueno la verdad si conozco a una persona que conquisto mi corazón

El corazón de Eli se destrozó.

Eli: ooh que maravilloso

Trixie: y tú? – pregunto curiosa

Eli: pues la verdad si es una chica muy linda, atenta, simpática tiene muchas cualidades muy linda viendo a Trixie a los ojos y ella …. Es..

no lo termino de decir cuando oyó unos sollozos y se dio cuenta de que era Trixie ya que no aguanto mas el dolor le gano al oír como Eli hablaba de esa chica

Trixie: lo lo siento Eli perdón pero no puedo seguir escuchando más cosas hay una cosa importante que te dije y no aguanto mas no puedo necesito sacarlo ya sabes que los sentimientos no se pueden ocultar sufre mucho más si uno se hace el valiente necesito

Eli: dime Trixie puedes confiar en mi somos amigos no?...

**Mientras dentro del refugio (conversación entre babosas)**

Dirigible: oye Berpy no crees que es tiempo Eli se le declare a Trixie

Berpy: si pero no lo haces no lo has oído hablando de Trixie a veces me da mucha risa ( ya me imagino a Eli)

Joules: Es cierto yo lo e oído

Berpy: ojala lo haga ya me está cansando que no le diga

Berpy: Chicos vamos a buscar a Eli se está siendo tarde

Joules : no chicos yo me quedo aquí

Berpy: Esta bien vamos dirigible.

**Con Eli y Trixie**

Trixie: ese es el problema Eli solo somos amigos yo te quiero decir que me importas y mucho esto muchas personas dicen que el hombre deben dar el paso pero no hoy lo hare yo estoy decidida- ella suspiro un poco para poder decírselo Eli te amo okay me importas desde el momento que empecé a convivir contigo desde que somos amigos me enamore de tus cualidades

Eli estaba tieso literalmente no articulaba bien todo lo que estaba escuchando en su corazón algo muerto pareció revivir volvió a la vida.

Trixie seguía hablando seguía diciendo un montón de cualidades de él y se preguntaba de donde salía tantas palabras tantas letras tantas cosas hasta que se dio cuenta que su corazón ya vía reaccionado y dicho todo los que sentía hasta que sintió unas manos tomando las suyas con mucho amor y ternura y reacciono al ver a Eli a los ojos

Eli: Yo también Trixie

Trixie: sonrojada – yo también qué?

Eli: yo también te amo y mucho la persona la chica de la que hablaba eras tu eres esa chica que me alegras mis días más oscuros yo al lado tuyo soy tan tan feliz

Trixie en ese momento casi se desmayaba se puso más blanca de los que era Eli se preocupó un poco al ver a Trixie así

Eli: Trixie estas bien

Trixie: yo..yo …yo estoy bien pero dime que esto es real

Eli claro que es real en ese momento que Trixie estaba así le robo un beso él estaba feliz no sabía porque la había besado tan si de repente le vino el deseo y ya lo hizo hasta que Trixie reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se sonrojo pero correspondiendo el beso era totalmente hermoso los labios cálidos de los dos acogían un simplemente sentimiento hermoso en sus corazones saltaban de la alegría. Pero en ese momento salen Berpy y Dirigible y al ver esa escena se quedan con la boca abierta y dirigible se le escapo un gritillo que berpy le tapó la boca y lo jala al estilo costal de papas (jajá no se cómo se me ocurrió eso :b=)

Con Eli y Trixie

Ya se estaban separado por falta de aire

Eli: TE amooooooooooo hasta el infinito y más allá, hasta el fin del universo

Trixie estaba llorando de la emoción – yo también te amo tanto no te imaginas volviendo a besarlo entre entre lagrimas

Simplemente no me imagina el amor a si al lado de una persona maravillosa, cariñosa como tú- digo Trixie

Eli: Trixie te prometo que te cuidare mucho te defenderé con mi vida si es posible.

**Mientras con 2 babosas boquiabiertas**

Berpy: Lo hizo ELI! Lo hizo puedes créeerlo se animo

Dirigible: SIIIIIIIIIIII pero no era necesario que me trajeras a rastras

Berpy: los siento mucho pero no tenías que gritar

Dirigible: lo siento me gano la emoción esbozando una sonrisa

**Con Kord y Pronto**

Los inseparables estaban jugando videojuegos bueno respecto a pronto ni idea de lo que hacia

Kord: te acuerdas el día que conocimos a "el rey de las lanzadoras "cuando Locke y Lode nos sacaron volando de aquel lugar donde estaban y aterrice encima de ti jajaja vieras visto tu cara – sonriendo con muchas ganas recordando los viejos tiempos .

Pronto: jaja muy chistoso gran troll pero tienes suerte que el maravilloso pronto todavía este aquí vivo y hermoso como siempre

Kord solo rodo los ojos

Oye cuando será el día de Eli y Trixie

Pronto . a que te refieres mi amigo troll

Kord solo le hizo una mirada

Pronto capto (que pronto entendió algo guuuuuaaaaaaaaa )

Pronto: no lo se

**Con eli y trixie **

Eli: Trixie E mi novia por favor

Trixie: siiiiiiiiiii claro que si

Sera que le decimos a los chicos – digo Trixie

Eli: Pues sera mejor que si

Trixie: vamos entonces – y se fueron agarrados de las manos

**Ya dentro del refugio**

Eli: Chicos necesitamos hablar con ustedes

Kord y pronto llegaron

Kord: que pasa ElI?

Eli y Trixie

Necesitamos decirles algo

Kord: No me digas que ustedes van

Eli: no Kord no seas mal pensado, queremos decirle que ya somos novios

El refugio se llenó de sepulcral silencio

Pero al rato unos gritos

Todos se asustaron

Pronto: alllllllllllllllllllllllllll FIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN te declaraste ya ERA HORAA felicidades

Eli Y Trixie Gracias Pronto

Kord: Ya era hora

Eli: Enserio todos con lo mismo –el voltio a ver a las babosas con una cara muy muy obvia puede ser

Kord: lo siento es la verdad felicidades

Pronto prepara una cena para los tortolos

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No es necesario decían todos preferimos y a dormir

Pronto: como quieran ustedes se lo pierden

Kord: prefiero no cenar que comer comida de pronto a esta hora bueno ya me voy a dormir

Eli y Trixie – nosotros también

Kord: feliz noche

Eli: Feliz noche mi amor te amo

Trixie: emm suena bien Feliz noche yo también te amo

Y después de una despedida se fueron a dormir

Eli y Trixie durmieron felices ya que el amor que se sentían no se podía ocultar…..

FIN…


End file.
